This invention relates to a socket for an element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) element. LED elements are generally robust and have high luminous efficiencies. However, they generate a large amount of heat that causes a problem. Therefore, heat dissipation should be considered.
Heat dissipation technologies are disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2001-15186 and JP-A 2006-331801, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
According to JP-A 2001-15186, a socket is provided with a heat sink. However, the heat sink hinders miniaturization of the socket.
According to JP-A 2006-331801, a socket is provided with a heat dissipation member. However, no consideration is made about a technique for connecting an LED element to the socket.